Metroid Prime 4: Phazon
by Blade the Cyborg
Summary: Her memory gradually worked its way round her mind. Yes, she was a being of the substance known as Phazon. When Phaaze was destroyed along with the rest of the Phazon, it disturbed this creature's slumber and awakened it to the feeling of pain. However, this bioform remained alive because she wasn't just any being of Phazon, she was the Prime of Phazon – Dark Prime.


_**Metroid Prime 4: Phazon**_

**~Prologue~**

_(Current Year: 2077)_

Previously, Samus Aran had finally put an end to Dark Samus along with the entire existence of Phazon. She had flown away in her ship, having finished her mission, but a mysterious ship had followed her without her realising…

Samus was currently on the planet Bryyo, sitting peacefully on the cliffside. However, she saw the dark ship fly over her head, landing behind her. Since she was still in her Power Suit, Samus aimed her arm cannon, ready for a fight.

The dark ship opened very much like Samus' did, since it had a fairly similar structure. Stepping off of the lowered platform was… a human. A female human. She had dark brown hair tied back in a pony tail a little shorter than Samus', her fringe at uneven lengths as a strand of hair on the left side of her fringe was notably longer. The human female looked a little younger than Samus and looked to be wearing a black Zero Suit, only her hands and feet remained bare. As for her skin, it was slightly paler than Samus' and her eyes were a dark green colour. She also had a logo on the left side of her Zero Suit on her chest, which was an orange 'R'. As for weapons, a gun holder was strapped around her right thigh, holding what appeared to be some kind of laser gun. The human looked at Samus with a friendly look, smiling.

"Who are you?" Samus questioned instantly, still with her Arm Cannon pointed.

"Whoa, hey, there's no need to aim at me with that thing," the human stated, raising her arms in the air a little to signal for Samus to lower her weapon, indicating that she was not a threat.

"I will not lower my weapon until you answer me," Samus responded simply.

"I'm another survivor of the K-2L attack which occurred twenty-nine years ago," the human answered.

Samus fired a weak shot near the other human's feet, causing her to jump back, startled. "I know you're lying," she accused.

"Gee, Samsy, you need to calm down!" the female reacted, panicking.

Upon hearing the name "Samsy", the galactic bounty hunter was both seething with anger yet… surprised. "…Where did you learn that name?" she questioned.

"Learn it?" the human being responded, sounding offended. "I _invented _that name!"

"No, you didn't," Samus countered, still with her aim on the human before her. "Ropster Sunderland did many years ago. She's dead now."

The human smiled. "Have you not figured it out yet, Samsy?"

"Stop calling me that," Samus commanded, clearly irritated. "And no, I have not figured anything out besides you landing here to tell me something. Nobody lands right next to me by coincidence."

"I came here because I finally found you after all these years," the human announced. "I've been trying to find you for so long now."

"Why me?" Samus asked.

Again, the human smiled. "It's me, Ropster Sunderland," she revealed.

Samus seemed to freeze.

…

_(Flashback: 2059)_

Samus was fourteen years old, firing at some targets. She was done quickly, proud with her results. Now she had truly learned how to focus. That was until she heard gunshots. Someone was in the advanced training area.

The young huntress ran to see who it was, but saw the most horrific sight ever. Ropster, her good friend, lay lifeless on the floor as blood leaked from her head. An instant death had occurred when one of the turrets shot the almost-teen through the head. The armoured teenager stood there, the information just getting through to her at a very slow pace.

"Ropster…" Samus eventually reacted quietly, falling to her knees. In a way, she was so_ angry_ at the deceased human. She was angry that Ropster had pushed herself to something she was far from being able to do. She was angry because Ropster deliberately disobeyed what she had been told:

"_Whatever you do, Ropster, do not try the combat training ground on its live ammunition settings. Ever."_

"You idiot, Ropster!" Samus suddenly exclaimed, holding her friend in her arms as she began to cry unwillingly. "You absolute idiot!"

…

Samus blinked after the brief flashback had ended, glaring at the being who claimed to be Ropster angrily. "If you really are Ropster, you have to prove it," she forced. "Calling me "Samsy" will not convince me to the point of believing you are really her."

"Okay. How about this: I used to call Vanilla Ice the 'Legend of Music' and also got really offended when you spoke ill of him," Ropster continued.

"Keep going," Samus instructed.

Ropster rubbed her chin as she thought. "Well… my parents were called Ebony and Rufo…" she recalled. "And yours were called Rodney and Virginia…"

"I'm still not convinced," Samus informed.

"The last time you probably saw me was when I got shot through the head and presumably killed," Ropster added.

"Presumably killed?" Samus repeated, sounding baffled.

"I was still alive after the shot to my head," Ropster explained.

"You were buried," Samus corrected.

"And I dug myself up pretty much after you left," Ropster concluded. "You could at least check for someone's pulse before assuming they're dead, Samsy!"

"I said stop calling me that," Samus reminded. "And we did check for your pulse. There was nothing – you were dead."

"I was alive, I should know," Ropster argued. "As proof, I have the scar where the bullet shot me."

Instead of walking over and looking where Ropster's scar was, Samus decided to scan her.

_Ropster Sunderland holds a fatal wound to the head and unknown history past her critical incident. No data found._

"You remain a mystery," Samus finalized. "But for now, I'll trust you. However, if you try anything, I will have no hesitation in terminating you."

"…Harsh, but okay," Ropster responded. "Oh, and there's also something you might want to hear about."

"What is it?" Samus asked.

"You didn't destroy all of the Phazon," Ropster announced.

"Yes I did, I destroyed Phaaze, resulting in the destruction of the existence of Phazon," Samus corrected,

"Not all of it," Ropster disagreed. "I encountered two beings wearing a power suit similar to yours."

"Two?" Samus questioned. "…Did one have a light blue visor in a 'Y' shape?"

"Yes," Ropster answered. "So did the other one, only its visor was red and the power suit was black, dark blue and light blue with a dark blue arm cannon and yellow lights on the suit's chest and cannon. I'm presuming you know the other one?"

Samus nodded. "The other one sounds like Dark Samus," she replied. "But… I killed her very recently."

"Well then, she's back," Ropster finalized. "As for the other being, I just managed to get my ship to scan her briefly while trying to flee from both her and Dark Samus. Her name is Dark Prime, the Prime of Phazon."

…

_Previously…_

The destruction of Phaaze caused this new being to suddenly awaken. She held her chest almost as if in pain, her body cringing. The feeling in her chest went away as quick as it came, allowing this new being to lose her tension and ease herself. After that, she sat up.

Around her was much darkness. The room looked like some kind of abandoned research facility of some sort. Of course, she had no interest in the surrounding, so instead just got to her feet, trying to recall her duties.

Her memory gradually worked its way round her mind. Yes, she was a being of the substance known as Phazon. When Phaaze was destroyed along with the rest of the Phazon, it disturbed this creature's slumber and awakened it to the feeling of pain. However, this bioform remained alive because she wasn't just any being of Phazon, she was the Prime of Phazon – Dark Prime.

Dark Prime also recalled how she came to be. She was something else before she became what she was now, and was almost acting as some kind of experiment. Her knowledge of Phazon was natural as she knew what it was capable of, also knowing that in the past bodies could be turned into zombies by the said substance. Maybe in the past she was a body, too, only that this time her resurrection had more effort and planning behind it. This probably explained why she could think, remember and figure most of this out in the first place.

Then again, in order to be a prime, you couldn't be some kind of mindless walking corpse with absolutely no clue what to do unless given a simple order.

To be a prime, you had to be the most intelligent and be the one giving the orders, and they would not always be simple.

The Prime of Phazon then remembered her life-giver. Since Dark Prime already knew what her own power suit looked like without having to look at her reflection or an image, she could compare it to that of her reviver. The other, if she recalled correctly, was known as Dark Samus. She too was a being of Phazon, only created differently. Dark Prime then realised that the destruction of both Phaaze and Phazon had also killed Dark Samus, leaving Dark Prime as the last remaining being of Phazon. In fact, she was the last _source _of Phazon. That's when she figured out what she could do.

Dark Prime rose up on her feet, walking to the centre of the room where there was space. She put both her hands in front of herself, charging up some Phazon as her hands began to glow. Some blue Phazon particles began to enter the room and form together, shaping into a form of life. As more particles entered, the form began to take true shape as suddenly a bright blue flash of light occurred, causing Dark Prime to look away. Her hands stopped glowing as she stumbled back a little, looking forwards to see the results of what she had just done. It seems she had succeeded – Dark Samus was kneeling on the floor with her head down.

The counterpart of Samus, after seemingly regaining her strength, looked up, rising up to her full height as her energy was fully replenished. She glanced over at Dark Prime.

"_Perhaps I did underestimate you at first, Dark Prime," _she said to her. _"But it seems you have actually come into some use."_

"_Why did you create me?" _Dark Prime asked, almost oblivious to her maker's statement.

"_Your sole purpose was to kill Samus Aran if I happened to fail," _Dark Samus explained. _"What was meant to awaken you was the death of Phaaze."_

"_That is what awakened me," _Dark Prime added.

"_I expected that," _Dark Samus responded emotionlessly. _"Although I like to view myself as the most superior being in the universe, currently I have to rely on you to repopulate the Phazon substance. I barely have any Phazon within me now that the majority of it has been destroyed, but you have a decent amount of Phazon inside of you."_

"_What if I run out?" _the Prime of Phazon questioned. _"What are my limits? I cannot supply an infinite amount of Phazon."_

"_You can supply a close relation to an infinite amount," _Dark Samus informed. _"As for limits, there are none. You can create a new Phaaze by heavily corrupting a planet. The bigger the planet is, the more Phazon will be produced once the planet has been converted into a new Phaaze. If the planet is densely populated or sparsely populated does not matter – kill any habitants which get in your way. In other words, kill them all!"_

"_With pleasure," _Dark Prime snickered, heading for the exit of the facility.

"_And Dark Prime," _Dark Samus continued, catching Dark Prime's attention once more and also causing her to stop, turning her head slightly to face behind at her creator.

"_Kill Samus Aran!"_

**~End of Chapter~**


End file.
